legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donau
Donau (ドナウ), also known as the Flower City Donau, is a pleasant town along the coast from Fletz that is under the control of the Gehrich Gang throughout most of chapter 2. The 3rd Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, Wink, is rescued by Lloyd from bandits here. Connecting area: Barrens and Fletz Next area: Valley of Corrupted Gravity; the Mayor of Donau agrees to the search for Lynn, whereupon the King in Fletz must be asked for permissionto enter the Valley Story After Dart loses his Dragoon Spirit to Mappi in the Barrens, the group heads in to Donau to search for Lloyd. They reach Donau, only to see bandits hanging around the Flower City. A girl named Kate has taken up the task of appeasing the bandits and gives the group flowers; their pleasant demeanor makes her realize her mistake. Her mistake makes the group realize they are covered with dust from the Barrens roads, and likely to be confused with bandits until they clean up. The group enters Kate's house, where she explains to them that her fiancé, Lynn had gone out a day before their wedding day to get rid of the Gehrich Gang. He left her a letter and has not returned. She begs Dart and his group to save Lynn. The group agrees to help Kate and shows Lynn's letter to his father, the Mayor. He tells them that Lynn got permission from King Zior to go through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity before entering the nest of the Gehrich Gang, which the group plans to do as well. Meanwhile, Wink, the 3rd Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, is trapped by bandits around the corner near the shops in Donau. Lloyd rescues Wink; she asks his name, and he provides it, before vanishing. The group heads down from Mayor's house and meet Meru, a platinum-haired girl who chases away a bunch of bandits of dubious intent. Meru was excited to meet Dart and his group and wanted to join their quest to rescue Lynn, but Rose advised Dart to deny her. Dart ultimately accepted Meru as she knew the path through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity better than the rest of group. The group then head on to Fletz to get King Zior's permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. After Dart and co. defeated Gehrich and Mappi at the Home of Gigantos, Lynn was freed from captivity in a cell in the Gehrich Gang's base. Lynn thanked them: "People's courage hasn't dried up yet. You showed it yourself." The party escorted him back to the Barrens near Donau. Later, after fighting Lenus, who fled with the Moon Dagger, the group moved to Donau to board the Queen Fury and pursue Lenus to Fueno. Shops and Items Items shop Weapons shop Queen Fury's Dock Queen Fury can be boarded here. The routes from Donau are: Illisa Bay #Donau - Fueno #Donau - Furni Stardust Gallery Welcome to Donau.jpg|A warm welcome by a flower girl Lloyd save Wink.jpg|Wink entrapped by bandits and then rescued by Lloyd ePSXe 2013-10-21 19-25-15-80.jpg|Hotel Mayor's House.jpg|Mayor's House. Dart getting a permission letter from the mayor to report to King Zior Donau Items and Weapons Shop.jpg|Items and Weapons Shop Donau Church.jpg|Church of Donau Donau Bar.jpg|Bar at Donau. Pelpee the Mininto works here after moving from Lohan Kate and Lynn's Wedding.jpg|Kate and Lynn's wedding at Donau Queen Fury docking at Donau's Port.jpg|Queen Fury docking at Donau's port Map Donau.jpg|Donau on Map Trivia *The guards of Mille Seseau can be seen searching for Lloyd around the shops after Wink was rescued by him. *Before the death of Gehrich, the bandits can be seen hanging around in Donau and Fletz (night, only once). *Donau can be considered the most beautiful city in the whole Endiness although it is located at the north of Barrens, the empty badland. *If you stop here on your way back from the Valley of Corrupted Gravity before returning to the Twin Castle you will encounter a wedding scene and you can optionally collect the key item "Wedding Bouquet". *If you go to the bar in Donau after Kongol joins the party you will find the Mininto Mr. Pelpee there. If you speak to him he will give you a clue where to find the Golden Dragoon Spirit. *If you go to the Mayor's house after speaking to him about rescuing Lynn, you can re-acquire the "Letter From Lynn". It's sitting on the Mayor's table. Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Shop Category:Town Category:Tiberoa